The cure
by elly32
Summary: Sometimes it all comes down to a simple choice: life or death... CHLEX R


_A.N. I've been missing my Chlex muse lately, so this is not the best:(_

_As always: I apologize for any and all mistakes in grammar and/or spelling I've made:)_

_Disclaimer: Sadly not mine._

* * *

She was so tired, so wearied. Her own body betrayed her, it didn't even feel like hers anymore. Her legs refused to move, it took an great effort to just slightly move her hands. Even talking caused enormousnesses pain. For eight months she's been laying chained to the bed in a private clinic foundered by Oliver Queen's. That one white room and bed became her entire world. She was looked after by great doctors and scientists but nothing helped. Her mysterious meteorite abilities annihilated her health. She was dying.

Chloe felt lonely tear rolling down her cheek. She didn't even have strength to wipe it. Besides there was no reason to do so. Her tears concerned nobody.

Eight months ago she'd been confident that everything would be alright, that once again Clark and Oliver would became her heroes. But her hope had been long dead since then. Doctors and scientists who were treating her didn't have the suitable knowledge about meteorites, they're moving in dark. After eight months of being bedridden Chloe felt as if she was already dead. At first, through 2 first months her friends had been with her every day, they'd supported her, encouraged her but with days passing their visits became rarer and rarer.

Oliver had disappeared first, of course after assuring her that he'd cover all the costs. If the newspapers were right, he was now in Gotham, in daylight playing a role of playboy millionaire, and changing into Green Arrow at night.

Then Jimmy. He'd vanished from her life after explaining her how much it hurt him to watch her suffering.

And finally Lois and Clark. They were busy with their own life, there's so much going on in Metropolis. They couldn't be stuck by her bed. Lois had to care about her career, she was becoming a journalist star and Metropolis heroine, while Clark needed to be next to her in order to protect her. For them Chloe Sullivan was dying, she didn't need their daily presence . They needed to look after other meteor freaks who started disappearing in the city. It looked like Lex had something big planned, but Chloe couldn't bring herself to care about it.

Chloe choked back her sobs seeing opening door. There was still one person who has been still visiting her every day . Who stood by her no matter what. Chloe smiled at her friend not wanting to make her worry. Who would have thought that Lana Lang would turn out to be a better friend than Lois or Clark.

"Chloe" Lana came up to bed and grasped her hand. Seeing Chloe's haggard and pale face Lana had to gulp back her tears. It wasn't fair. Somebody so happy, so full of life shouldn't be dying!Lana cursed every piece of meteorites that ever has fallen on earth!

"Chloe, there's somebody waiting outside who wishes to talk with you" Lana squeezed Chloe's hand "please... just... consider it, consider your options... and then make a decision" Lana begged stumbling to find right words

Chloe looked at her not understanding . Who would want to talk with her? Why Lana spoke with such a serious tone?

"Just remember one thing, no matter what you'll decide I'm with you" Lana carried on "no matter what we are friends, no matter what we're sisters" she stated bending and kissing Chloe's forehead.

* * *

Lex Luthor kept glancing at closed door while turning around in his hands a small ampule filled with orange fluid. He wondered what exactly Lana's telling her friend. Who would have thought that Lana Lang has so much fire and spirit hidden under those pink dresses he thought remembering the conversation from that had started everything.

**_4 months ago_**

_"Ach, Lana what do I owe the pleasure?" Lex didn't even try to hide the sarcasm looking at his ex-wife, who completely disregarding his secretary barged into his office._

_"Cut the crap Lex" she demanded standing opposite him not even slightly moved by his tone "it's about Chloe"_

_"I see " Lex sat down on his chair and with move of his hand dismissed his secretary "So what about Miss Sullivan. It's been a while since I've last heard about her"_

_"Stop it, you know very well where Chloe is. You know she's ill " Lana stated_

_"And what about it?" he asked bluntly "from what I know Oliver Queen has it all covered. He provided her the best doctors"_

_"They're useless!" Lana approached his desk and put her hands on it " and you are aware of it. You offered Clark your help "_

_"My offer has been rejected " Lex shrugged " it seems that Clark isn't willing to lower his noble views and beliefs to accept my help in saving his friend's life"_

_"And that's it?" Lana looked at him with disbelief "You just let it go? I don't believe it! Not you! Not when it comes to Chloe!"_

_Lex frowned " And what that supposed to mean?"_

_Lana laughed dryly"I know you Lex. Somewhere in that sick, twisted, dark heart of yours, you deeply care about her. You care about her more than you've ever cared about me or any other woman in your life. You respect her. You wouldn't let her die. You wouldn't stop searching for the cure only because Clark refused to accept your help. You aren't a man who gives up easily"_

_Lex suddenly feeling vulnerable got up from his chair and stood with his back to her._

_" I don't know what are you talking about" he denied_

_"Don't be ridiculous! Clark had no right to reject your offer. He's not the one who makes decisions in that case " Lana stated fiercely. Clark's stupid scruples and morality could have cost Chloe her life. She wasn't going to stand beside passively watching it ._

_"Let's assume that what you're saying is truth" Lex proposed uneventfully still no facing her "let's assume that my scientists will find the cure" he turned to her now " you want me to give it to her secretly only to watch her yet again run into the arms of wonder-boy?" he shook his head "I don't think so. I'm not a martyr"_

_"I know that" Lana stated taking a deep breath. That was it. She'd known, from the moment she'd made up her mind to come to him, that he would demand a declaration._

_" And I don't expect you to be one, but you can give her a choice, let her consciously decide "_

_Lex examined her carefully " And what if she chooses me?" he challenged her "what will you say then?"_

_"Then I'd be happy" Lana granted "I'd rather see her on your arm then dead. Don't you understand Lex? I would make a deal with a devil himself to rescue her!"_

_That was his chance. A chance he's been waiting for since that memorable summer in a safe house. And surprisingly it's Lana who was giving him it._

" You can go in" Lana's voice stopped his musing.

He nodded and slid into the room closing the door.

Lana leaned against the wall and slid to the floor.

"Please God, I can't lose Chloe, she's the only family I have, please God" she prayed in the quiet and empty hospital corridor

* * *

Lex slowly approached the bed watching the women lying on it. In the years of their acquaintance he's seen her at least couple of times in hospital bed, but she's never looked so fragile, so helpless.

Strangely Chloe wasn't surprised when he entered. As if somewhere deep down she knew that he would appear.

"Lex" she said her voice hoarse " it's been a while"

Lex without a word laid the phial on the table. Chloe's eyes flew toward it. She didn't have to ask what it is.

"Will it work?" she asked licking her chapped lips, her eyes lodge on the phial. Through the last months doctors has been giving her various combinations of medicines testing their effectiveness. Some triggered no effect at all, other brought only pain. She felt as genuine pig.

" Yes" Lex confirmed " it was tested. It's fully effective"

Chloe froze. He didn't have to add on whom exactly her cure had been tested on. Laboratories of Level 3 had had to be very busy for some time. How many lives exactly had been sacrificed in order to create a cure?

"If you want it's yours" his steel eyes were fixed on her face daring her to make a choice.

Chloe swallowed. Reaching for a phial, would be the end. Clark would not forgive her accepting Lex's help.

But she wanted to live so badly.

But could she live knowing that somebody else had probably died, or at best had suffer only so she could be saved?

Why Lex didn't simply give her the cure when she slept why did he make her choose whether she wanted it or not.

Her eyes widened in understanding.

"Now you know, now you know how it's when you have to choose " Lex was watching her. He recognized the moment when she grasped it, when she understood his motives, his expectations.

Chloe bit her lips. All or nothing. Without the cure she would be facing her death. She would die as a loyal friend and young journalist and then they all would forgot about her. No husband, no children, no family. With only Lana who would genuinely miss her. Taking the cure she would destroy her friendship with Clark and Lois. She would take Lex side accepting to some degree what he did in Level 3.

With taking the cure she would give them both second chance, a chance for new life, for fresh start. She reached for the phial and slowly raised it observing liquid inside.

" Was it Lana who convince you? " she had to know whether he was here for her or for his ex-wife. If she was supposed to put everything on the line she at least wanted to know that she's doing it for someone who cared.

"To came here Lana" Lex admitted frankly "but my scientists searched for the solution since I've learned that you're here"

"So why now? Why didn't you come before?" she asked

"Clark made a decision for you and rejected my offer "

Chloe nodded accepting his answer.

Was she selfish enough to do it?

_" I'm with you" _Lana's words sounded in her head.

Making up her mind she quickly uncorked it and raised the phial . The liquid smelt of peaches. Her favorite fruits. Strange, he took care to made medicine smell as her favorite fruits?

Lex watched fascinated as Chloe tilted her head and swallowed the medicine.

She decided.

"What now?" she asked giving him back the empty phial

"You will fall asleep for at least 10 hours" he explained sitting down on the edge of her bed and gently tucking her hair aways from her face "then it'll take few weeks to make a full recovery"

Her hand caught his

"Not here! Take me from here. Take me home" she asked

Lex smiled. "Of course, I've a room waiting for you " he took out his phone to get his men moving

" Helicopter.., a doctor,... right now..."

" Thank you" Chloe murmured closing her eyes

" You're welcome"

Lana not noticed by a pair gently closed the door.

"If you hurt her Luthor I'll kill you" she declared tears of relief falling down her face.

* * *

**LIKE IT?**


End file.
